Grandma's House
by Auntie Shara
Summary: When Edd is taken out of his comfort zone and finds a lust filled rendezvous with a certain red head. Kevedd, KevinxEdd. Warnings Sexual content, Language, Seedy atmosphere. Nathan belongs to C2ndy2c1d RKevedd belong to Asphyixon I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy
1. Chapter 1

Grandma's House

A/N- Ok got this idea at work Warning SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT. If sexual situations are not your thing then this is not for you. If sex in a semi public situation is not your thing this is not for you. If gay sex is not your thing then this is not for you.

How Double D found himself in a place like this, he had no clue. O ya that's right it was his friend Justin's idea, how such a sweet boy would lead him down this path was beyond him. Justin was the first gay person he met at college and they quickly became friends. He introduced Edd to all the right clubs that supported homosexual students and along the way met a few more like minded amicable individuals. He also took Edd to several of the gay clubs in town, showing him the night life the city had to offer, they would have gone to more but only a few let eighteen year olds in on the weekend.

So how did it come to this? Well Justin had noticed Edd was a little bit socially awkward, but he never stopped trying to get the boy to open up. After the last failed attempt to get Edd laid in the club, Justin decided it was time for a seedier locale. Throw the boy in the fire sort of speak. That's when Grandma's came to mind, he was pretty sure Edd wouldn't be up for the app grindr, but maybe he could convince if not trick the boy into a place like Grandma's.

"Come on you have to try new things." Justin says as they stand outside the adult book store. "Live a little experiment and see what comes of it." A shit eating grin across Justin's face told Edd he wasn't giving up without a fight. "You never know you might find something in there you like."

"Alright Justin enough already I get the point." Edd lets out a sigh of defeat. "So why do you call it Grandma's? The sign clearly says triple x adult theater."

"O in order to get here from the city you have to go over the river and through the woods." Saying the last part musically still with a grin from ear to ear.

"Ah that's witty." Edd was still trying to delay the inevitable. He was trying to build the courage to enter such a place.

"Come on you'll be fine, I'll be right by your side." Justin grabs Edd's arm and leads him through the door practically dragging him to the cash register were a middle aged woman sat.

While Justin was talking to the woman at the register, Edd took in his surroundings, noticing movies lining the walls everything from gay, bi and straight porn, a plethora of different types of adult toys stacked on the shelves. Some of which he couldn't figure out the use for just by looking at them. "Stop eyeing the slings you perv and come on." Justin hollers across the store, making Edd's face go quite a few shades of red.

Following Justin through a door next to the cash register, Edd was now in a dimly lit hall way. Further down the hall were three hallways going off to the right. Right next to where they were was a door to the left with a neon sign above it saying peep shows. Following Justin further down the main hall toward the other three, when Edd reaches the first hallway he peaks around the corner.

The hall was lined with doors on both sides, some slightly open some closed with a little red light above them on, with the word occupied on them. All around them was the sound of porn playing making a myriad array of moans groans and foul language. There were a few individuals down the hallway either leaning against a wall or walking around looking at each other or into the slightly open doors. "Justin what exactly is this place that you have brought me to?" Edd asks rather sheepishly.

"Well you see my dear friend, this is a place were hot little straight boys and older gay men come to see if they can make a certain type of connection." Justin says waving his right hand nonchalantly in the direction of the hall Edd was looking down. "And sometimes hot young gay boys like us."

"And why are we here?" Edd still looking apprehensive, half way considering running out the door he just came in maybe he could hitch a ride back to school.

"As I said for you to try new things, loosen up and get you some dick from some rough trade." Justin leads Edd further into the den of smut. As they round the corner to the third hall Edd saw him standing under one of the dim lights leaning against the wall.

He was wearing tight faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, black motorcycle boots and a red baseball cap on backwards a little bit of red hair peeking out from the hat. His right hand was in his pants pocket thumb threw a belt loop his head resting against the wall left leg propped against the wall making his knee bend. The way the light fell on his well defined features made him look mysterious and dangerous. Edd's heart skips a beat and his brain short circuits. Edd comes to a stop Justin could barely hear him say "I want him."

"What was that darling?" Justin stops behind Edd.

Edd turns to face Justin. "The guy leaning against the wall with the leather jacket o my god he is hot and I so want him."

Justin was shocked never did he think this was going to work let alone work so fast, he looks over Edd's shoulder at the figure leaning against the wall. "O ya he is sex on a stick." Justin leads Edd to the wall and leans against it Edd just stands there fidgeting with his fingers in front of his chest.

"So what do I do? I have never done this before. Do I go up and talk to him?" Edd was bouncing on his toes a little now.

"No you don't want to talk to him, he might be straight and that would just freak him out a little." Justin says calmly. "And seeing how your about to jump out of your skin I would say a glory hole might be in order for this little venture."

"A what?" Edd was confused.

"It's a hole in the wall between the booths. It will help you not be staring straight into his face and make it easier to get to business. Not to mention that might be just what he is looking for." Justin says rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger as though in deep thought about it.

"So how do I go about this?" Still fidgeting with his fingers Edd didn't want to screw this up.

"Lucky for you he is standing right beside one. Just walk past him to the next door, open it look in his direction then enter and lock it behind you. If he is interested he will go into the next booth." Justin does a few motions with his hands as he explains it as though the visual aid would help Edd. Edd takes a deep breath, puts his hands in his pockets and turns around facing the Adonis and slowly walks his direction. As he was passing he could feel eyes upon him looking toward the red head he saw that he had taken his head off the wall and was examining him. Edd walks slowly past him reaches for the knob of the door right past the man and opens it. He then makes eye contact with the red head that hasn't taken his eye off of him, slightly smiles then walks into the booth and locks the door.

Once inside the dark dimly lit both Edd sees a stool a TV screen which was providing the light for the small room and on the left wall a hole about waist high. From the booth to the left Edd could hear the door open then close and the click of a lock. Squatting down and looking through the hole Edd sees faded ripped blue jeans, angling his head a little lower, he sees the face of the man who was the object of his lust. The red head was dropping coins into the money slot by the TV screen on his side. The screen came to life with the sights and sound of straight porn, the red head quickly switches the channel a few times finally stopping on something to his liking, Edd glances over curiously and notices it was a bisexual scene with two men. The red head clears his throat and reaches for the button of his jeans, undoing them and pulling down the front of his boxers briefs exposing an impressive but flaccid penis.

He takes a few steps toward Edd and inserts it threw the hole in the wall, Edd at first was frozen completely out of his element and wondering why he was doing this in the first place but the concern was replaced by the lust bringing up the images of the man now standing on the other side of the wall. Edd reaches up and takes hold of the already thickening member and begins to lick it from head to base admiring it as it grew even more impressive in his hand. Edd slowly loosening up as he hears a few low moans coming through the wall. Flicking his tongue around the head and occasionally applying suction with his lips the monster was quickly coming to life. Once the red head was nicely erect he switches his technique using his mouth and tongue to slide up and down on the side of the shaft and head a few times before going up to the head and savoring the nectar that had formed there. Lapping at it a few times Edd was finally relaxed and into what he was doing. He then swallowed the massive appendage whole moaning slightly as he did so and hearing a return moan come from the other side of the wall. Edd bobbed up and down relishing the sounds of approval coming from the red head hearing him curse a few times here and there. His hips moving in time with Edd's mouth desperately trying to create more friction and fill the dorks mouth with his juices.

Edd was savoring the constant taste of pre cum in his mouth it was just another way the red heads body was telling him he was doing a good job. The pace on both ends picking up Edd feels the red heads prick swell even more and begin to pulse in his mouth and the taste of his seed as it was spilled in his mouth. Not being full comfortable with that Edd allows him to finish then turns and spits it on the floor not seeing anywhere else to deposit it. When Edd turned back to the hole the red heads face was looking at him a smile upon his face. "That was hot man." He says in a deeply sex filled voice, this man was the thing that Edd's wet dreams were made of. "Why don't you let me come over there?"

All Edd could do was nod, they both stood up and Edd heard the door to the red heads booth open and close and a click. Did he change his mind? Then a soft knock on his door, Edd reaches down and unlocks the door the door opens and the red head enters and quickly relocks it. Without a word he pins Edd against the wall and locks lips with him invading Edd's mouth with his tongue. The red head gropes under Edd's shirt with a calloused hand bringing them up to his nipples pinching them roughly bringing a moan out of Edd. The other hand was attacking Edd's ass, gripping and kneading it like fresh dough. Edd on the other hand quickly adjusted to the onslaught and mimicked the red heads actions exploring his well defined chest and abs finally having enough of the shirt broke the kiss to bring the front over his head to rest on the back of the red heads neck.

Edd could tell from the grinding of their hips that the red head was already standing at attention and ready for round two. The red head wanting to move the show along grabs the button of Edd's jeans undoing them and sliding them and his boxers both down his hips until gravity takes over not breaking the kiss during the action. And then takes his own jeans down as well, both erections were now rubbing and fighting each other for dominance pre cum mixing together making both members slick and sliding around each other easier. The red head then turns Edd around facing the hole in the wall reaches down and extracts a condom and small vial of lube from his pants pocket. Applying a generous amount to his member, then rolling the condom on applying more lube on top of the condom then to Edd's opening. He positions himself against Edd's entrance, Edd bracing himself against the wall with both hands, the red head pushes in slowly. A slight discomfort accompanies the red heads intrusion into Edd's unprepared hole, but the red head was taking his time he didn't want to hurt the boy. Slowly pushing in just a little then working his prick back and forth a little allowing the muscles to relax then moving in further. Finally hilting himself inside of Edd, said boy was relishing the feeling he was getting from such an experienced lover, pre cum dripping from the tip of his penis. After staying all the way in for a little bit, to allow the muscles to fully relax, the red head starts to move slowly at first bringing a moan out of the boy under him.

Gradually picking the pace up, working the boy into a feverish mess, sweat pouring off the both of them. Edd's moans becoming loader with each thrust of the red heads hips. To Edd's surprise a hand comes shooting out of the hole and grabbed his prick. Edd jumps a little startled by the sudden unknown appendage grabbing him. The red heads deep voice in Edd's ear. "O don't worry that's my friend, he's going to take care of that end for ya." Slowly the red head pushes Edd's hips against the wall so that his dick went through the hole. Edd could feel a wet warm sensation envelope him and a soft suction being applied. The sensations were making his brain go haywire, his prostate being hit by the red head and his cock being sucked by an unknown individual was quickly bringing him over the edge. Their moans were echoing off the walls of the small room ringing in both boys' ears. The red head was chewing and sucking on Edd's ear and neck, while the other individual was picking up the pace upon Edd's member. All anyone in the halls could hear was a load banging of Edd being drilled into the wall accompanied by both Edd's and the red head's moans and profanity. Edd practically screaming "Fuck me, Fuck me harder o my god yes that's it right there." Alongside the red heads. "Ya you like my fucking cock don't ya, ride that dick show me how you like it. Come on bust your load down his throat I want to hear him choke on it." They had actually gathered quit the crowd out there who were all probably going to jerk off to this later. Justin was awestruck, never did he think that Edd had it in him let alone a two for one.

The revelry of moans hit its crescendo as both boys dropped their loads. And the red heads friend did choke when Edd erupted down his throat, he didn't have a choice but to swallow. Slowly they uncoupled from each other, the red head removing the condom and depositing it in the waste basket in the opposite corner from the hole. "Damn you don't disappoint." The red head was breathing heavy. "I'm Kevin and boy do I want your number." They both made themselves decent again for what was to come next, in Edd's case to face Justin who will no doubt have heard all of that.

Edd blushed and happily supplied his number along with his name, Kevin inputting it in his phone quickly giving Edd a text so he had his as well. A quick goodbye and they both exit the doors and stopped suddenly, Edd went scarlet, everyone in the back quite noticeable scattered letting Edd know they were all listening in. Justin was just leaning against the wall across from the booth arms crossed shit eating grin firmly planted on his face. Kevin turns to Edd bringing his lips to his ear and says. "I'll talk to you later." Nips the ear and heads down the hall and exits the building followed by his friend.

Justin saunters over to Edd "Well I would ask how it was, but I think the whole world knows." Claps Edd on the shoulder and starts leading him down the hall and toward the exit. "And how are you walking by the way. With the force he was slamming you into that wall I was sure we would need to get you a cast." Laughing slightly at his own humor.

Edd was still red and still speechless, a sudden alert from his phone bringing him out of his daze. Fishing it out of his pocket and unlocking it seeing he had a text. He allows Justin to guide him out of the building and to his car. He retrieves the text noticing it was from Kevin he opens it. "I am willing to lie about how we met if you are." Is all it the text says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Training**

 **A/N-This one is probably not going to be for everyone. Warnings Bondage,**

After receiving the text from Kevin on his way out of Grandma's, being led the whole way by Justin, he quickly replied "I'm fine with that."His excitement and nervousness was overflowing, how far did the Adonis want to go in this relationship? Was it just going to be a friend with benefits kind of thing or would they become more than that? Would Kevin expect him to do other things with other people like they had this time? Though he had allowed it, it wasn't something he wanted to do regularly. He considered himself pretty normal when it came to sexual appetites, though with this experience he had learned how much fun being a little more outgoing could be. His phone buzzed again with a return text again from Kevin. "Choice, I am headed to class now I'll text you afterwards."

Justin noticing the texts and his wit still in overdrive says as he opens the door to the car for Edd. "Is the jackhammer texting you already?" Edd nods in response. "Ah young love." Over the next week Edd and Kevin conversed via text and phone conversations getting to know each other, not really meeting up. Though they both agreed that how they met was unconventional they still wanted to take it slow from this point and do things right. Not base the whole relationship upon sex, but see if they had common interests and maybe interests they could share with each other. They both went to the same college, though had different majors, that would explain why they hadn't bumped into each other before.

After the week of texting they went on their first of many dates, simple things like dinner and a movie or a walk in the park with a picnic lunch sometimes shopping trips but mainly a lot of Netflix either at Edd's dorm or Kevin's apartment. The entire time learning more about each other, it wasn't until three weeks after their first date that they started having sex again. It started off pretty standard missionary position, doggy style and sixty nine the regular vanilla content that most college students participated in. Even through this Edd had noticed that Kevin was pretty domineering, taking the lead and general being very vocal about what he wanted and how he liked it. Giving praise when deserved and correcting Edd gently when something could be done differently teaching and guiding the boy in the ways he liked his sex.

Now don't get it wrong, it wasn't all one way, Edd was free to do the same if something wasn't working for him all he had to do was let it be known and Kevin would correct his actions. For example if Kevin was being to gentle or rough Edd would let him know, if a position that was working became mundane or to stressful to maintain he just needed to say so. All in all the actions of both boys were building a connection of trust not only in their sex lives but in each other. Over the months of their sexual activity Kevin's domineering side would take over more at the peak of their love making, he would hold Edd's hands with his own over Edd's head restraining his movements just a little. Edd found this a little exciting letting the jock know. "Dear lord Kevin that was hot." Hands still bound by Kevin's both breathing heavily.

"You think so?" Kevin released the boy, lying beside Edd wrapping him in his arms, a pondering look in his eyes. With the new knowledge Kevin started pushing the boundaries a little more each time, always reasserting "Remember if you get uncomfortable with anything just let me know and we will stop." Edd found it enduring that even though Kevin didn't need to say it every time they tried something new he would. He was glad Kevin respected him to make him feel safe during these new situations he found himself in, and it eased Edd's mind about trying new things with him.

They have currently been dating officially for six months. It was during one of their Netflix dates at Kevin's apartment that Edd noticed Kevin was acting a little nervous, fidgeting with the hem of the couches arm. He was halfway paying attention to the show they were watching, they were currently on an anima kick and binging on Durarara. "Is everything alright Kevin?" Edd asks bringing his head off Kevin's shoulder to look at him better.

"Ya everything's fine, just been thinking is all." Kevin was noticeable anxious about something and Edd was determined to get to the bottom of it. He reaches for the PS4 controller, pausing the show, then sits up to face Kevin more directly.

"Well you know we can talk about it. Might make you feel better." Edd brings his hand on Kevin's knee rubbing it lightly to reassure his boyfriend of his intentions.

"I am just not sure how to say something." Kevin breaths in and slowly out bringing his left hand to his mouth thumb and forefinger pinching his bottom lip elbow still on the armrest.

"I am sure we can come to a solution to whatever it is." Edd's mind was racing with possible topics Kevin might be thinking about, a few scenarios not being very favorable. Whatever they were he was notably concerned what might be troubling his boyfriend that was so difficult to say.

Kevin notices the worry on Edd's face. "Babe it's nothing terrible so don't make that face." He wraps his right arm around Edd's shoulders gently bringing him in for a kiss that melts away his concern and assures him of Kevin's feelings for him. Kevin's kisses always did that to him in times like this, the jock had a way of making him feel like this was where he belonged. "I have just wanted to share a part of myself with you that I am not totally sure you would be into. Though I have been easing you into it, I have just been afraid that the next step might freak you out a little."

"Well if it does would that be a deal breaker with us?" Edd was still a little concerned, he knew he was falling for the jock with each day and with each moment that they spent together. Neither having said it yet to each other, both being afraid of moving too fast and pushing the other away, they both were certain that they did love the other though.

"No it wouldn't do that." He Kissed Edd on the lips a few times in quick succession. "It would probably be easier to just show you." Kevin stands and walks into his bedroom, Edd could hear the closet door opening a few rustling noises then the door closing. Kevin returning with a black backpack in his hands, taking his place back on the couch he sets the bag on the floor. Turning to Edd and looking him in the eyes he spoke. "Remember this is a part of myself I would like to share with you, so if you're going to reject it please be gentle." Edd nods, Kevin reaches down and unzips the backpack, reaching inside retrieving a pair of leather cuffs, handing them to Edd. "You see I'm into a little bondage, I discovered this about myself a little bit before we met."

Edd examines the cuffs in his hands, they were two leather cuffs connected by a couple links of chain, and the restraints were closed with Velcro for easy release. Edd lets out a sigh and Kevin looks concerned. "Kevin I kind of had a feeling you were into this. Like you said you've been easing me into it." Placing his left hand on Kevin's cheek "And I would hope you have noticed that I have enjoyed every minute of it."

Kevin lets out the breath he was holding a weight was lifted off his shoulders. With each step they take down this path Kevin has this little fear of totally being rejected by Edd. "You see I got the ones with the Velcro so you're not totally unable to get free if you want to and as always if you start to get uncomfortable at anytime I will stop." Edd loved this part of Kevin the fact that he puts thought into how he would feel or his comfort levels about new things. "So do you have any questions for me any concerns?" He takes a hold of Edd's hand squeezing it gently.

"So you just want to tie me down? No paddles no whipping." Pain was not on Edd's menu of fun.

"No, I don't get into inflicting pain, the most I probably would do is a smack on your ass every now and then with the usual dirty talking, I'm not even saying we have to do this all the time just a little game we can play every once in a while." Kevin was now fully relaxed with the conversation. "So would you like to give it a try?" Edd nods, Kevin takes the cuffs from Edd's hands and stands up. "Alright give me just a few minutes ok I'll be right back." Leaving the room he heads toward his bedroom with the backpack in hand. Edd turns off the TV and PS4, leans back into the couch and takes a few deep breaths to calm him. Yes he was alright with the idea just new experiences always brings up the butterflies, it wasn't that he was in any danger he trusted Kevin, he just didn't want to disappoint him. A few minutes later Kevin returns standing next to Edd on the couch he holds out his hand. "Come on sexy."

Taking Kevin's hand he is helped off the couch and into Kevin's arms. Lips locked exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, Kevin's hand at its favorite place kneading Edd's ass. One of Edd's hand's on Kevin's arm admiring the musculature as it flexed with each movement of his hand the other going up the back of his shirt. Breaking the kiss Kevin takes Edd's hand and leads him to the bedroom and to the bed motioning to the headboard Kevin says "I want you to take a look at the set up first, see if you're comfortable with it." Bolted into the bed's headboard was a swivel ring with a D-ring attached to it which was holding the cuff's through the links of chain. Edd picks up the cuffs and give them a little yank.

"You have put a little bit of thought into this haven't you Mr. Barr." Edd turned to his boyfriend who was now sitting on the bed, the beginnings of a smirk playing across his lips. Kevin grabs Edd by the hips and brings him into his lap having Edd straddling him, giving Edd a passionate kiss he brings Edd's shirt up and pulls it off over his head tossing it in the corner then returning to the kiss. Working his way down the jaw line to Edd's neck, he sucks greedily leaving a well defined mark, while Edd takes in a breath quickly then letting out a moan all the while running his hands through Kevin's mane of red hair. Edd rises slightly onto his knee directing Kevin's mouth to his nipples, taking the small bud into his mouth Kevin sucks licks and gently nips at it sending a shockwave of pleasure and mild pain through Edd. At this point Kevin was too overdressed for this occasion in Edd's opinion and as he continues his assault upon the nipple Edd reaches over him grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up and off the jock. Coming back down and capturing his lips, Kevin rolling them both over so he was now on top, feet planted on the floor, he quickly undoes Edd's pants and pulls them and his underwear off depositing them on the floor, a place Kevin liked them to be. Wasting no time he also removes the rest of his own clothes and directs Edd to properly lie on the bed. Taking Edd's left hand he plants a kiss on the back of the hand and takes it up to the head board. Undoing the first cuff and securing Edd's wrist inside, repeating the process with the other hand before climbing into bed. Looming over Edd hands on either side of his chest his pelvis between Edd's legs, grinding their cocks together, he continues his assault upon Edd's lips.

Kevin teasingly went back down Edd's neck to his torso using his tongue and mouth to tease sensitive spots on Edd's body he had discovered. The fact that Edd's left side of his neck was more sensitive than his right and super sensitive where his neck met his shoulder. Continuing his trail down to his nipple once again playing with it enjoying the squirm he got when he nipped at it, onward to the navel and finally to his goal. Kevin lapped at the pre cum that was on the tip of Edd's dick smiling devilishly as Edd squirmed again desperately trying to get his cock in Kevin's mouth. Kevin would deny him for the time being, instead licking and teasing Edd bring moans out of the boy with just his tongue going down further. Bringing his arms under the boys legs he lifted bring Edd's ass in the air supporting him there with his hands under the boys' knees, Kevin begins to rim Edd's hole prepping the boy for future events with his tongue. To Edd each sensation was amplified from the loss of control, Kevin had control, it was up to Kevin what was to happen. Under the illusion they were creating Edd was completely submissive to Kevin's dominance. And the boy was practically trembling with each stroke of Kevin's tongue upon his entrance. He was trying to catch his breath, while attempting to move his hips with little effect, desperately wanting to touch Kevin but bound to the bed each element helping to reinforce the illusion of submission. Satisfied with the effect his tongue has had Kevin lowers Edd's hips again teasing his boyfriends cock on the way up "Did you like that boy?"

Reaching into the bedside table he retrieves a condom and a bottle of lube and sets them on the bed, he prepares himself and Edd for their love making. Applying lube to himself, rolling the condom down and even more lube to both Edd and himself. Putting Edd's left leg over his shoulder and the right in the bend of his elbow, he positions himself at Edd's entrance and gradually slides in, taking a slow pace at the beginning but hastily quickening the rhythm knowing that Edd ultimately liked the rougher side of their sex life. Between moans, praises to god and screams of ecstasy Kevin and Edd had their exchange of dirty talk. "Come on Kev fuck me good." Kevin pulls out and flips Edd over, the swivel bolt accommodating the cuffs effortlessly, bringing Edd up into a kneeling position against the head bored reinserts himself, he starts driving his way home. Edd now having some control meets Kevin's thrusts by pushing back in time with Kevin. "Ya babe ride that dick," Smacking Edd's ass with his open hand making Edd's muscles contract around his dick. "You want to cum don't ya babe? Do you want me to make you cum?" Edd moans a yes. "Beg for me to let you cum." Kevin reaches around and teases Edd's rock hard cock.

Moaning and gasping for air against the head board "Please Kevin make me cum." Releasing the restrains from the D-Ring Kevin leans Edd back against his chest. Raising Edd's hands over his head, so that the chain of the cuffs was resting on the back of his neck. He takes Edd's cock firmly in his hand stroking vigorously while thrusting upwards still slamming his cock into Edd's prostate. Edd had twisted his head to the side desperate to join his lips to Kevin's they meet half way feverishly trying to pour their love into each other through that kiss. Edd could no longer hold himself back his moans the only warning Kevin received but Kevin knew the meaning and angled Edd's cock so his seed was spilled on his own chest and stomach. As he reached his climax his muscles tensed around Kevin ultimately bringing the jock over the edge as well. Both boys' muscles convulsing panting and moaning fell into a moment of pure bliss brought on not only by each other but because of one another. "I love you babe." Kevin kisses Edd's temple and slowly brings the cuffs from behind his head.

"I love you to Kevin." Edd's breathing was labored from the exertion good sex can bring. Untangling from each other both boys took a long hot shower together not only to clean themselves up but to continue their expression of love, one to the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Party Bound

 **A/N- Ok going to push it a little on this one, now I present the buffet of smut. Warnings- Bondage, dominate/submissive Role Play, Language, Sexual situations, description of sex toys and their function, hanky code Nathan belongs to C2ndy2c1d**

Edd and Kevin have been dating each other for a year now, when college let out for the summer both of them decided to stay there instead of going home, and moved Edd into Kevin's apartment they have been living together for four months now. They have begun spicing up their sex lives with Kevin's games with increased fervor, adding a few more toys into the mix. They made quite a few trips to Grandma's to pick an item up here or there. Their trips there to purchase their toys were an experience, Edd over the months of new play has become increasingly curious about things they could try, but being the logical one he needs all the information. Really it took Kevin an hour to explain a cock ring to Edd, the boy needed to know everything from risk to the reasons for using it. On their latest trip, as they were perusing the toys, Edd came upon a cone like object made of latex where the bottom narrowed into a cylindrical shape flaring off again into a thin flat base. "What is this?" Edd holds the item up for Kevin to see, the box only said Bootycus Maximus.

Kevin looks up seeing what Edd was holding a little grin spreads across his face. "That my love is a butt plug."

"A what?" Edd looked at the item as though it might bit him.

"It's like a dildo for your ass ok, that's what the bottom is for so it isn't able to go all the way in and get lost." Kevin pointed to the flat thinner base on the plug. "A lot of people like them and seriously leave them in all day."

"All day, really?" The look on Edd's face was as though he had just realized someone beside him could be an alien.

"Really, even at work." Kevin was enjoying that look on his face a little too much, leaning in right beside his ear."Even at school." And then he nipped Edd's ear.

"Kevin Barr you're being ridiculous." Edd said sternly and put the plug in their basket the smirk on Kevin's face just increasing. His boyfriend might act like a prude but he was far from it. "What about this one?" Edd holds up a package with a ball attached to two leather straps.

"No, I like hearing you scream my name." Kevin said taking the item from Edd's hands and placing it back on the shelf. They went to the counter and made their purchases, the plug, a leather chest harness for Kevin, leather blindfold ankle restraints and a studded dog collar for Edd. Seriously Kevin was beginning to think Edd was enjoying this more than him. They put their items in Edd's car and made their way back inside putting on a show in the backroom that those in attendance would never forget. Though they couldn't see the two of them in the booth Edd's cries to heaven became a thing of legend that day. So much so they were asked to quiet down by the lady at the counter over the intercom.

"Gentlemen I know you're enjoying yourselves back there but could you please not disturb the other customer on the other side of the store." The intercom clicks out.

"See I ,huff, I told you, O My God, the ball gag ,mmm, was a good idea." Is all Edd could say before he bit down on Kevin's collar bone to muffle is moans earning him a sharp thrust from Kevin.

"Whatever, "pant" she's just jealous, fuck, she aint getting it this good."Kevin smacks Edd's ass.

As they left the cashier just looks at them and says "I hope the walls still standing boys. We got enough holes back there." Edd blushing furiously as he hides his face in his beanie Kevin having to guide him out the door. Kevin bought a ball gag the following week.

The main purpose for this shopping trip was that Kevin had gotten an invitation to a little private party from his friend, you remember him the one that sucked Edd off a year ago. It took quite a bit of convincing to get Edd to agree to it. "Ok baby I can understand your concerns, but it isn't what you think it is." Kevin holds his hands up defensively as he sits on the couch, Edd pacing back and forth in front of it.

"Really Kevin it's a bondage party, I don't know if I am comfortable doing that in front of people." Edd was fidgeting with his hands, Kevin thought he looked adorable flustered like that, that's what attracted him to Edd in the first place at Grandma's.

"I understand you have a preconceived notion about this. But babe it's not a requirement to do anything, it's like any other party, you can socialize relax make out with me or watch someone put on a show. You are not expected to do anything, voyeurism is participation." Kevin gently takes Edd's hands and lowers him into his lap and brings him into his chest so Edd's head was resting on his shoulder.

"You promise I don't have to do anything if I don't want to." Edd nuzzled his nose against Kevin's neck.

"I promise babe, I also have something's that will let people know you're off limits." Kevin rubbed Edd's shoulder.

"Ok we can try this, I know you wouldn't let anything happen that I didn't want." Edd leans up and kiss Kevin his concerns melting away in that kiss.

The night of the party they traveled to the east side of the city on Kevin's motorcycle into one of the more well to do parts. The house was a large brick building three stories tall, if you count the attic which had been refurbished into a play room. The front of the house had nicely manicured lawn with hedges and trees and a large driveway leading to a three car garage on the right side of the building. After parking the bike in the driveway, they followed a walk way decorated with large stones worked into the concrete, to a large double door made of Mahogany with laminated glass and iron work over the glass. Kevin pushes the door bell and in the classic door bell notes rang out the chorus to the Time Warp.

The door opens revealing Kevin's teal haired friend. "OO I am so glad you could make it, I didn't think you could get Double Delicious here to let you all come." Nathan licks his lips lightly to emphasis he has tasted that treat before. Kevin gives him a stern look as though telling him to back off. Nathan was wearing a leather jockstrap dog collar and leather cuffs on each wrist that had a small metal ring on each. "Come in join the party." Nathan motions with his left hand bidding them to enter then closing the door and continues. "Feel free to mingle, there's a play room on the top floor and a dungeon in the basement. Feel free to use any of the guest rooms for more private affairs."He then motioned toward the back. "The deck is out back with a hot tub, but please no egg drop soup, I don't feel like cleaning that shit up and it's courteous to the other guests." Opening a door to their right he motioned again with his right hand. "And please deposit any belongs you don't want to lug around in here." The room was a private study with other articles of clothing draped over chairs and couches. "And most importantly have fun boys." With that Nathan turned on his heel and went back to the other guests.

Both boys enter the study Edd starts taking off his leather jacket but Kevin had other ideas. "O no babe leave that on I think it looks hot on you, just keep it undone." Edd was wearing leather boots dark blue jeans no shirt the leather jacket with the front open and a dog collar and without his beanie.

Kevin reached into his jacket pocket and extracted four handkerchiefs, two were white velvet and two were grey. Placing both the white and grey handkerchiefs in his left back jeans pocket he then turned Edd around putting the white one in Edd's left back pocket and the grey in his right. "What are those for Kevin?"

"They are kind of a code Edd." Kevin reaches into his other jacket pocket and pulls out a leash and attaches it to Edd's collar. "They let people know what you're into." He takes off his jacket and slings it onto a nearby chair. "The white ones let them know we are voyeurs and will not be participating in anything, but if you choose to we can switch the pocket later."

"And what's it mean in the other pocket?" Edd always being the curious one.

"That you're an exhibitionist. The grey one in my pocket means I tie people up the grey in your pocket means you get tied up." Kevin now without his jacket was wearing his motorcycle boots dark blue jeans with leather chaps and the x leather body harness they bought at Grandma's. Grabbing the leash and giving it a gently tug. "And this means your mine." He pulls on the leash and brings Edd in for a deep kiss, Edd loved the feel of the harness against his skin as Kevin's chest pressed up against his bare flesh. They break their kiss and Kevin smiles devilishly smacking Edd on the ass. "So how is that butt plug treating you?"

"Kevin, really?" Smacking Kevin slightly on the chest, though he was blushing he had enjoyed Kevin helping him insert it earlier before getting dressed. Kevin just laughed lightly at Edd's mock admonishment and leads them out of the room leash in hand. When they reached the social room of the party Edd was surprised at how everyone was just casually talking and interacting with each other. His initial thoughts about the party had scenes of roman orgies playing through his head. A nonstop romp of flesh on flesh as far as the eye could see, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Kevin wasn't exaggerating about the social aspect.

There were homosexual, heterosexual and bisexual couples in various degrees of attire but all holding the bondage theme of the party. Though drinks were being served it was good to see that everyone was responsible enough to not over consume. They mingled for a good thirty minutes enjoying some delightful conversations with some of the other party goers getting some good tips on how to anchor a piece of equipment or to tie a proper knot so it was binding but not constrictive and still able for quick release. Not all conversations were shop talk, most were of the sort were you actually get to know each other in an effort to bring the boys into the community, for bondage is a community in upon itself. And like any community it tries to be inclusive to like minded individuals, as long as you're of an agreeable nature, this helps promote safety and learning.

After mingling for a reasonable amount of time the boys went exploring. A few of the guest rooms had their furniture removed and put in storage to accommodate the props of the party. The boys made their way up to the third floor. The floor had a few pieces of furniture set around the main area, a bench that was multi tiered so it looked as though it would support someone off the floor in a bent over position. A weight bench off to the side with two to many arms on it each with restraints attached to them. In the center now was a Saint Andrew's cross where a young woman was tied and held in a X formation her backside on display, she was in a black leather corset , leather thigh high stiletto boots with black fish net stockings barely showing. Standing behind her was a young well defined man in leather pants jack boots and leather hood covering the top of his face, in his hand a Cat o' nine tails whip. Lashing her backside with the whip roughly, but caringly not trying to cross the line to much, bringing a bright red hue to her ass cheeks.

They watched the man disciple the woman. "You've been a naughty girl haven't you?" with her response of. "Yes, please teach me to be a good girl."

"You guys enjoying the show?" Nathan sneaks up, practically giving Edd a heart attack.

"Yes Nathan, it is quite interesting. Though whipping is not my forte." Edd says as he catches his breath from the scare.

"O there's nothing better than a little mix of pain and pleasure. I think the best blow jobs include a little bit of teeth." Nat was clearly just trying to get a rise out of him with that. Behind Nathan was a muscular man standing six feet hairy chest full beard and well kept appearance wearing blue jeans boots and leather studded belt. Nathan looks to him "Don't I honey?" the man only smirks and gives a small laugh.

"Hey Nat, can I ask you something." Kevin motions for Nathan to follow him, the two walk a few steps away. Edd was left with Nathans "honey" while the two talked. The man was impressive, what Edd believed Kevin had called a wolf.

"So are you two enjoying our party?" The man says taking Edd's appearance in.

"Yes very much so, it wasn't exactly as I had imagined, but I am very pleasantly surprised." Edd says glancing back over at the whipping.

"Ya most people do have a preconceived notion about these things." The man holds out his hand to Edd. "I'm George by the way, and if you and Kevin need anything don't hesitate to call me." Edd takes the hand offered with a meek thank you. "I know you make him happy so I'm glad he found you, no matter how you two met, its how you feel about each other that counts." Edd's checks went scarlet, damn that Nathan and his big mouth.

"Have you been flirting with our boy's toy? His cheeks are all red." Nathan said as him and Kevin returned, pinching Edd slightly on the cheeks.

"No I wasn't flirting, I know he's Kevin's" George holds up both his hands in a mock defense with a smirk on his face.

"Good I would hate to do some role reversal here and have to punish you." Nathan smiles and smacks George on the ass. "Go on."He pushes George playfully. "You two go have some fun." And he follows after George.

Kevin takes a hold of the leash and leads the way back down to the second floor entering one of the guest rooms. In the room were situated a few arm chairs and love seats around the wall and in the center of the room dangling from the ceiling on chain link a leather sling with two cuffs connected to the chains by the head of the sling and two leather stirrups on the chains by the foot. Closing the door Kevin leads them to a love seat. "Hey babe I wanted to run something by you."

"I'm listening." Edd gets a little nervous on the possibilities, no whips.

"Well I brought you to this room because I wanted to try out the sling, but I also wanted to see if you would be ok with us making it a semi public show?" Kevin was holding Edd's hand with one and rubbing it with the other.

"What do you mean semi public?" A little concern showing on Edd's face, he had never been watched before and he didn't know if he could.

"Well we would leave the door open just a crack and if they wanted to come in and watch they could." Kevin motions with his right hand toward the door.

"I don't know if I could with people watching." Edd was really getting nervous now.

"We would use the other toy we bought, you would just put the blindfold on and just concentrate on me. We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I still want to play with you, and we would just not include the audience." Kevin brought his hand up to Edd's cheek. "I love you, you know that, I just thought it would be fun and exciting to show off my Edd to the world." Kevin kisses Edd melting his worry away and insuring he was safe in Kevin's arms.

"Ok we can try it. But what if I want to stop in the middle because I am uncomfortable?" A little more of his worry that needed an answer.

"Just say our safe word ok and I'll tell them to leave." Another kiss from Kevin. "Ok so you're sure that you're ok with this, I don't want you to do this because it's what I want."

"I am fine Kevin, I always have the option to stop, and I trust you." Edd kisses Kevin this time.

"Alright, just so you know though, they aren't here to see romance so there won't be any kissing while they are here. Just know I love you ok and this is all for show." Edd nods to what Kevin told him. Kevin stands up and removes the white bandana from the left pocket and puts it in the right. Helps Edd off the couch and out of his pants, gently removing the plug from Edd and putting it in a zip lock bag Edd had in his jacket. Removing Edd's jacket and putting all his belongings behind one of the loveseats. Edd was now only in a black jockstrap and dog collar. Kevin pulled out of his front pocket the leather blindfold and situated it right above Edd's eyes then pulls Edd in for one last passionate kiss, then turns and opens the door slightly.

Then turns back to face Edd and slowly directs him to his knees, Kevin undoes the front buckle of the chaps and the front of his pants bringing out his cock, he had gone commando that night. Then slides the blindfold down over Edd's eyes, takes his cock into his hand and smacks it upon Edd's cheek a few times. "You want to suck my dick don't you boy." Edd nods his head and hums his consent feeling Kevin already getting hard. "You want to swallow this dick? Beg for it."

"Please let me taste you sir." Edd whines.

"That's more like it." Kevin brings the head of his cock to Edd's mouth and with his other hand takes the back of the boys head and forces him down on him. Edd hears the door open and the shuffling of feet as a few people enter the room, where there would normally be nervousness there was only excitement. "Come on take that cock." Light smack to the cheek nothing that really hurt more for show. "You can do better than that." Edd goes all the way down now, receiving his reward, of a deep guttural moan emanating from Kevin. "That's it show daddy how much you like it." Kevin holds his head there and begins to thrust in and out rapidly making Edd gag a little then stopping his movements.

He pulls out of Edd's mouth and slaps his rock hard cock once again across his cheek. He reaches down and picks Edd up onto his feet roughly but still not hurting him and directs him backwards until his ass touches the sling. He helps Edd onto the sling making sure he doesn't fall off while mounting it then circles around and cuffs his hands to the chains, they were the Velcro release like their cuffs. Back around to the feet and putting them in the stirrups. Taking his position between Edd's legs he preps himself and Edd with generous amounts of lube and putting a condom upon himself. He then positions himself at Edd's entrance and hilts himself inside his sub, Edd already being prepped by the plug this was an easy and painless act. "Come on boy tell daddy what you want." More people enter the room Edd is losing himself in the excitement from the loose of sight control and the dignity of privacy.

"Fuck me sir, please fuck me." Edd pants.

Using the sling to move Edd forward and backward Kevin slams him upon his cock making the boy practically scream his praises to god in heaven. More people enter the room. "Dear god sir, fuck me senseless."

"Don't you worry boy I'm going to." Kevin picking up his pace making the sling rock violently Edd was sure it was going to come loose from the ceiling. Kevin's hands squeezing the little bit of muscle he had on his chest then pinching his nipples bring out a little more excitement from his boy. The two of them were breathing heavily bodies covered in sweat, Neither Kevin nor Edd knew how much more of this they could take. As Kevin's hand that was playing with his nipples came back down over his stomach and brushed his cock through the jock strap Edd exploded sending a wave of convulsions through his body that gripped Kevin's cock and sent the jock over the edge as well.

After a few moments of collecting himself and allowing the crowd to disperse Kevin closed the door and released Edd from his confinement. Kissing him passionately and in-between those kisses saying "Damn babe that was hot." They spent the next 20 minutes cleaning up the area they used making sure it was sanitary for the next person who wished to use it. The rest of the night was spent mingling with the other guests a few compliments here and there for their performance. Edd was pleasantly surprised once again that every complement or statement about it was done respectfully and done with nether judgment nor ulterior motive. Kevin and Edd stayed for only a few more hours before making the trip home to fall asleep in one another's arms secure in the trust they had in one another and the love they shared, bound together not only by chains but by their hearts.


	4. Road Trip Bound

Road Trip Bound

 **A/N-Once again thank you all for your reviews. This one has made me giddy every time I have written a chapter for it. Warnings- Sexual situations, Language and downright smut lol Enjoy. Nathan belongs to C2ndy2c1d**

Over the next couple of months Edd and Kevin had made a few new acquaintances through Nat and George, just a few new friends of a like minded nature to socialize with and learn from. Proper use of a certain toy and maintenance of equipment were only a few of the things that had been learned through these new friendships. It was also good to have new people to associate with and be open about yourself to, not that bondage was the only thing they discussed. They had dinner with Nat and George on a regular basis, Tammy and Jeff would have them over for drinks and conversation at least every other weekend and Lisa and Trish would go antiquing with them once or twice a week.

The boys had also had a very long talk about their lives together over these months agreeing that they knew that there was no one in the world for them then the other. They had already gone through several test over the year screening them for any and all STD's and have made a conscience choice to forgo the use of condoms, for what is love if not trust in the one you're with. All in all Edd was happy that his life had made that unexpected turn when Justin dragged him into Grandma's over a year ago. It has been a lot of exploration on his part, but he has always felt safe and secure under Kevin's protective arm. Now together for sixteen months with ten of those months exploring this new side of themselves, Edd has become very secure in discovering new thing's, but up until now it has been Kevin leading the way. Edd has been doing some research of his own and has been planning a little surprise that he hopes Kevin will enjoy.

"Kevin honey." Edd calls to his boyfriend who is in the bedroom slipping into something more comfortable, just getting home after a long day at school.

"Yeah babe." Came Kevin's response while sliding his head into his T-shirt bringing the bottom of the shirt down his defined abs. Walking into the living room Edd admired his form, Kevin's relax at home outfit was just sweat pants and that T-shirt, but Edd loved the way his ass looked in those pants.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend? Take a little trip?" Edd says casually sipping on his tea while looking through Netflix for something to watch.

"Yeah I'm up for a trip, where to?"Kevin says as he sits next Edd. Kevin was excited, anytime Edd suggested a trip it was a good time. He would plan trips to aquariums or art museums one time then a sports event or a classic car show the next time, trying to include both of their interests in their outings. Edd was more the planner Kevin was more the doer in their relationship.

"O up to Summerville." Edd replied again casually still perusing Netflix. Summerville was a bigger city about four away from where they are.

"Choice, so what's the plan?" He brings Edd under his right arm and snuggle's with him as Edd hit's play on the movie.

"That's a surprise." Edd says calmly. Kevin knew something was up but played along, it was his turn for the trip to be centered around his interests, so he was happy that his dork was being playful about what was planned. The weekend couldn't get here fast enough in his opinion. All week Kevin searched the internet trying to figure out what Edd had been planning for his "surprise". His choices were narrowed down to a NFL game a motorcycle show and possibly the amusement part. When Friday came and his last class of the day was finally over he practically ran down the hall to his bike and sped a little too fast home. Edd had been home for a few hours already getting them ready for the trip so all that needed to be done, would be to grab a quick bit to eat and put the suite cases into Edd's car and they would be off.

On the way up to Summerville the boys talked about their future they agreed they wanted children and they wanted a nice quiet suburban home. As night feel they were about an hour outside of Summerville, quietly listening to music off Spotify, Edd was looking out the window when a daring streak hits him. A devilish smirk playing across his face as he turns his body to face Kevin, he leans over into Kevin's lap.

"D whatcha doing?" Kevin wasn't complaining, it was just not in Edd's character to do something like this in such a public setting, who knows who could be watching.

Edd had made quick work of undoing Kevin's pants and pulling out his cock which was hardening quickly. "Don't act innocent Kevin, you like it your dicks already getting hard." Licking on the head and enjoying the reaction he was getting out of his lover from his sudden courage.

Kevin just relaxed, if Edd wanted to play, why not. His only concern was controlling the car when he busted everything else would be a walk in the park. Edd relished the moans of gratitude coming from his lover, Kevin taking one hand off the wheal to push Edd's head down further. Not that Edd couldn't take it he just really enjoyed the dominate side of Kevin and wanted him to direct him. Giving Kevin pleasure always turned Edd on as though they fed off each other. Kevin's moans and thrusts would turn Edd on making him suck harder giving Kevin more pleasure making him moan and thrust more turning Edd on even more. A cycle that would, in both of their opinions, create the best sex. Along with pushing Edd down on his cock Kevin started thrusting upwards a little, for how much can you do with a seat belt on and not have the car swerve. The possibility of so many unknown eyes on them plus the rush of traveling at 65mph down a busy interstate plus the fact that his boyfriend was a god at giving head, Kevin didn't last as long as he would have liked and ten minutes into one of the best blow jobs in his life Kevin explodes making the car swerve just a little. It took all he had just to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head the orgasm was that good and his hungry boyfriend swallowed every drop.

Once they reached the city and checked into their hotel room Kevin returned the favor, gently pushing Edd onto the bed he undid his pants pulling them off of him quickly, he wanted him naked and he wanted it now. Taking Edd into his mouth he greedily sucked bobbing his head with a twisting motion at the top, one hand cupping his balls the other working the plug in Edd's ass. Edd running his fingers through Kevin's hair giving it soft pulls trying desperately to have Kevin quicken his pace. But Kevin was going to tease him just a little getting even but at the same time thanking him for the road head. Savoring the moans coming from his love Kevin continues deep throat Edd enjoying the pre cum slicing over his tongue as he comes up for air. Slowly extracting the plug from Edd he comes off of Edd's cock with a pop. Licking his lips enjoying the taste that Edd left behind, he reaches for the bag he had positioned by the bed and stows the plug in its proper zip lock bag, then pulls out the leather cuffs. Standing he grabs Edd by the hips and flips him onto his stomach and positions him properly on the bed then grabbing one wrist he secures the cuff to it than the other wrist so that his hands are secured behind his back.

Taking his position behind Edd he applies a generous amount of lube to himself and Edd then lifts Edd's hips up so he is on his knees his face planted on the bed resting on its cheek "Let's wake the neighbors up babe." Kevin then hilts himself inside of Edd bringing forth a glorious moan accompanied by a loud response from Edd.

"Yes! Fuck me Kevin. Make me scream." Taking his cue Kevin starts at full force. Slamming his cock into his boyfriend bring out moans that were music to his ears, egging him on to do more, to make Edd moan loader and harder. Edd didn't disappoint him, Kevin would reward his love with a smack to the ass bringing a shiver and a whimper from the boy, he brings an arm under Edd's chest hoisting him up close to his chest so he could suck a deep mark onto his lovers skin while pinching a and teasing his nipples. Moving his mouth up Edd's jaw line forcing him to turn and face Kevin as best he could so their lips could meet in a passion filled kiss that poured their love for one another into each other. Then he plants Edd's face back into the mattress to continue his thrust with increasing fervor.

After a few more minutes of this position Kevin flips over on his back bringing Edd to straddle him and ride him without the use of his hands, making it easier for Kevin to stroke Edd's cock. Using his legs to ride Kevin like a bucking stallion, all the while Kevin stroking his cock feverishly, the mix of pleasure from his partners attention and the pain from the exertion from only using his legs where driving Edd over the Edge. His Leg muscles where growing exquisitely tired but he would not stop, the pleasure against his prostate was divine, the hand stroking his prick sent shivers up his spine. His eyes started to role in the back of his head and he wasn't sure if the noise coming out of his mouth were words or just the ramblings of a mad man. He dives over the edge and explodes sending his seed at Kevin smacking him in the face with it nearly blinding his love. His muscles tense as a spasm of pleasure rip's through his body gripping Kevin like a vice, two strokes later of Edd's hips and Kevin was undone sending his seed deep inside his lover. Collapsing upon Kevin's cum drenched chest both boy's breathing heavily enjoying their post orgasmic high as Kevin releases the bindings on Edd's wrists. Edd looks at Kevin's face and gives a little laugh laced with his high pointing at Kevin's face "You almost shot your eye out." The teacher and mother from the Christmas story comes flooding into his mind sending him laughing a little harder.

"What's so funny you nearly blinded me?" Kevin says as he whips what is left on his face.

"O nothing just a witch and a jester dancing in my head." Edd takes a deep breath calming himself while continuing to come down from his high. Kevin just looks at him confused not sure what that statement meant, he'll figure out come Christmas and give a little laugh himself.

After Edd calms down both boys take a nice long shower together, continuing their expression of love with each action they take. From the gentle kisses the give to one another, to the affectionate way they wash each other, to the sweet words of love and affection they whisper into each of their ears. After the shower they dressed quickly and headed out to eat stopping at the first place they spotted down the road, being a fast food restaurant, Edd was too tired from the trip and good sex to complain that it was unhealthy and the protein shake he got on the road was not enough to sate his stomach. After the quick meal they returned to the hotel and laid in each other's arms while watching TV. Edd quickly succumbing to the drowsiness and falling fast asleep nestled on Kevin's chest under his right arm. Hearing Edd's soft snoring he kisses him on the forehead turns off the TV and quickly follows him, to dream of a future with the man he loved so dearly.

 **Sorry its a little short had to split still doing research for the next part.**


	5. Club Bound

Club Bound

 **A/N- sorry this took a while but I got stuck in the direction I wanted to go. I would also like to thank you all for enjoying this series, and I hope you walk away with a little understanding of BDSM and hopefully you understand that even though I concentrated on that aspect that people into it also have regular normal sex just like everyone else. Warnings- Sexual situations in a public environment, Language. Nathan belongs to c2ndy2c1d RKevedd belong to Asphyixon and I also use characters to fill roles, a lot of times they won't fit a type cast with me.**

The following day Edd and Kevin woke up going through their morning routines getting ready for the day's event that Edd had planned for the the fall season both boys wore blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, Kevin's was a plain blue Edd's was green with his favorite MMORPG game logo on it, Edd wore a blue jean jacket and Kevin his leather jacket. The boy's headed down the street for a quick breakfast at the waffle house on the corner Edd having blueberry pancakes with sausage Kevin steak and eggs with hash browns smothered covered and chunked. After breakfast the boys did a little bit of shopping, checking out a used book store for Edd getting a few hard to find books and a athletic store for Kevin only doing some window shopping there as Kevin didn't see anything that he needed. After the shopping the boys went to watch the football game between PCU, were they attended college, and their long time rivals UofS. The stadium was charged with energy, the two rivals determined to prove their superiority over the other. The energy even had Edd cheering for their team, screaming for the blood of their rivals. By the time the game was over, PCU coming out victorious, the boys were charged and ready to go out for the night to blow off some of this energy.

Edd getting behind the wheel of his car, he inputs an address into his GPS and starts driving toward the downtown area of the city. "Where we headed babe?" Kevin asks, neither boy being too familiar with this city.

"We're going to go check out a bar Nathan told me about." Edd says as he gets on a ramp to the expressway that loops the city.

"O what bar is that?" If Nat suggested it there has to be something seedy about it Kevin thought.

"O You'll see, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Edd said with a smile on his face, which only intensified Kevin's curiosity.

"Not going to give me the slightest hint are you?" Kevin loved surprises from his dork, but he also loved trying to figure them out.

"Nope, you'll just have to see when we get there." Edd was practically teasing the jock. They drove for another fifteen minutes before Edd pulled into a parking lot. Turning off the vehicle Edd heads to the back of the car and opens the trunk then opens a small duffle bag. Looking inside the trunk Kevin sees Edd pulling out his leather harness and Edd's cuffs and dog coaler.

"I thought we were going to a bar babe. What do we need these for? Kevin was a little stumped.

"O that's the surprise Kev, it's a leather bar. So we can let our freak flags fly at full mast if we want and no one will mind." Edd was a little pleased with himself, the look on Kevin's face was priceless. "What you don't approve?"

"O no babe I approve. I'm just wondering who you are and what you have done with my Edd?" Kevin had to admit this whole weekend Edd has been acting a little different. First the road head now this, not a bad change in Kevin's opinion, he's just not use to Edd taking the lead on things like this.

After taking off their shirts and putting on their leather accessories Edd pulls out tow ID's handing one to Kevin. "You're going to need that." Kevin examined it, a perfect fake ID. "Nathan got them for me." Edd smiled a little more at the look of shock on his boyfriends face. Kevin added lying to the list of deviant behavior to remind Edd about in the future. A future were he planned them to be old and grey and rocking on the porch together, those are the perfect times to remind the ones you love of the things they did in their youth.

Both dressed for the evening and ID's in their wallets so it's more natural when presented, both boys headed across the street. The building they were headed to looked like an abandoned old brick warehouse. The large windows on the side had been painted black except for the top where you could see the lights of a dance floor shining through. As they neared the music from inside the building grew loader, the thump and beat of the dance music penetrating the walls of the building. The boys however did not head to the entrance of the main floor but went to the right to a side set of stairs that lead down to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs was a door on the left with a neon sign above it with a cowboy leaning against the edge of the sign on the left side and the word "Chaps" on the right in neon blue.

Once inside the door they were in a small hallway where a burly man sat on a stool asking to check their ID's. Both boy's complied with the man's request showing him the fake's Nat had gotten them. Satisfied the man asked for the cover charge and allowed the boys to pass. The hall went down the right for just a few feet once they exited they were in a large room that had been sectioned off into areas. The long wooden bar was against the wall next to where they stood running the length of the wall. There were three bartenders behind it serving customers, tables and chairs were set up near this end of the bar and next to them where several pool tables. On the other side of the room was a dance floor, currently some older disco music was playing over the speakers, but they had a variety of music that played throughout the night. The patrons of the bar where in different degrees of dress, some of them where dressed like the boys with leather harnesses or collars on, others more resembled bikers or construction workers. The place looked as though it was nearly filled to capacity, the boys felt like they were in their own little gay wonderland. The boys walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks, a beer for Kevin and a Marlene Dietrich for Edd (two parts vodka one part Chambord with a splash of lime juice shaken over ice)

As they were leaning against the bar awaiting their drinks and hand rubs against Edd's backside "How's it hanging sweet cheeks?" Edd immediately straightens up and turns around protecting his rear from the unwanted touch.

Kevin stands straight up "Why don't you keep your hands off what's not yours buddy." Both Edd and Kevin took in the intruder. He stood roughly the same height as Kevin, he was wearing black skinny jeans leather jacket half way zipped up with no shirt on and a black leather police cap on top his head and as he grinned a small gap in his front teeth was noticeable.

Raising his hands defensively the man replied "Sorry pal, didn't know he was spoken for."

As he spoke a red head wearing glasses thin and around Edd's height comes up beside him. "Edd you're not starting trouble again?"

"No pumpkin I'm not, I was just introducing myself." Edd says as he wraps his arms around the redheaded boy and holds out his free hand to Kevin. "No hard feelings?" Kevin takes his hand but continues to give him a look to keep his hands to himself and to emphasis his point squeezes a little bit harder on Edd's hand. After the boys got their drinks and having a little laugh about their names being identical the four went to play some pool, or more accurately Kevin and the taller Edd played while the other two watched. Kevin was unfortunately outmatched, getting a little speech about physics and angles, Kevin lost all three matches against the person he now dubs his nemesis. "You know gentlemen if you're wanting the full experience of the place you'll have to go to the backroom." The taller Edd said pointing to a door on the far side of the dance floor from where they stood.

"What's in the backroom?" The shorter Edd says with a little curiosity.

"I wouldn't suggest it." The shorter Kevin answered. "From what I have gathered, a shy person like you is not going to enjoy it."

"Come now pumpkin, give the man a chance." The taller Edd said with a wicked grin on his face. "You never know he might walk in and be balls deep before you can blink."

"Yeah sure will give it a go." Kevin said putting on a strong front, not wanting this Edd to think they were afraid to try new things.

"Well gentlemen pumpkin and I must bid you adieu." He says giving a motion with his right hand for the shorter Kevin to come stand by him. The smaller Kevin complied standing and going to his Edd's side to have an arm wrapped around his waist. "I have work and he has a project for school he must attend to." They gave a small wave with their free hands. "Hope to see you two around sometime." And they started toward the door. Kevin and Edd now enjoying their own company again decided to dance, with a little coaxing from Kevin. Absorbing themselves in the energy on the dance floor, feeling the beat of the music, wrapping their arms around one another sweaty chests against each oterh grinding their hips together to the sway of the music. Planting a sweet kiss on the others lips letting the other know the love they have for the other. Finally breaking free from the throng of dancing bodies the boys curiosity over this "Backroom" got the better for them. Both a little nervous over the unknown stood before the door, no physical door stood on the frame only draped with beads to obscure the view into the room that lay beyond.

Once they entered they took in their surroundings, it was a dimly light room but not to the point that your eyes had to adjust much. Along the wall where individuals here and there in one form of sexual intercourse or another ranging from simply giving head, to being slammed into the wall by their partner. One set of three reminded Edd of Chinese finger cuffs. This is what Edd had pictured the bondage party was going to be like. Who knew that you would be surprised by two different things, in his mind the party was suppose to be an orgy and a bar was a place to drink and talk geez the world is funny sometimes. Edd was already in a state of nervousness surveying the scene before him, but there was one scene that just ended the possibility for him altogether. We won't go into detail on that except to say someone strapped to a table a bucket of lube and a latex glove to the elbow were involved. Edd just looks up at Kevin who was also looking at Edd both saying "Nope" at the same time turning around and walking not only out of the room but out of the building.

"Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea." Edd said as he sat in the driver's seat of the car still in shock at what he had seen.

"No babe, it was fine, just note to self no backrooms in places like that." Kevin said teasing the last part then kissing Edd on the forehead. They drove back to their hotel, by the time they got there it was after one in the morning. They undressed and cleaned themselves climbing into bed holding each other until they drifted off to sleep returning home to their lives the following day.

 **A short Epilogue**

The boys finished their college carriers together Kevin getting his degree in teaching health and physical education along with a degree in sports management so he can coach a high school team. Edd got his degree in Pediatric nursing always having a soft spot for helping others and a desire to help children in need. The two of them got married a year after their graduation buying a house in the suburbs with a nice backyard for the kids they planned on having. Speaking of which Lisa and Trish, who only lived a few blocks from them, became the surrogate mothers for their children, Kevin and Lisa had a beautiful red headed baby girl they named Macy Ann Barr who lived with Kevin and Edd. Edd was the father to Trish's black haired baby boy named Richard Eddward Murray (Trish's last name) who lived with Trish and Lisa. Nat was Macy's godfather and George was Richard's. Each set of parents would have both kids on alternating weekends giving the other half some time to themselves, while allowing the family to bond as a whole. They spent summer vacations going to Disneyworld or to the beach, Kevin and Trish's ideas, or Yellowstone park or the grand canyon, Edd's and Lisa's ideas. Occasionally Nat would rope them all into a "family" cruise as he would put it, only to figure out that he meant the other type of family when they were met with rainbow flags at the gangplank to the ship. Their lives where good, they had many grandchildren from both Macy and Richard, retired from their jobs at what they considered a rip old age, sitting on their porch rocking in the swing, Kevin reminding Edd about the weekends of his deviant behavior. Only to receive a mock Reagan impersonation "I do not recall those events" as a response. Upon their deaths, Kevin going first and Edd following shortly after, their graves side by side one tombstone with a set of hearts intertwined together under a cherry blossom tree that looked beautiful in the spring. The lovers bound together in life and in all eternity after.


End file.
